A smile goes a long way
by Abbylover18
Summary: When the team is on a natural Christmas high things get a bit steamy in the elevator... and Gibbs doesnt help at all
1. secretish thoughts

A Smile goes a long way

Chapter 1- Secret Thoughts

Ziva was exhausted, but she was also Very happy! It had taken all week, but she had gotten Tony to give his Secret Santa victim her gift. Oh and how the poor woman had loved it. Ziva loved nothing more then sharing the Spirit of Christmas. As Ziva packed up she had a small thought that invaded her mind. She knew it wouldn't happen but for some reason Ziva had wanted to get caught with Tony under a mistletoe. Ziva cringed at what a cliché Tony would make out of that, but shrugged it off and headed off for the elevator.

"I wish there was a mistletoe somewhere"

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

Tony was walking around with his hundred watt Smile covering his face. He just couldn't help it. Tony was happy, and it was all thanks to a certain woman who had gotten him to accomplish a mission impossible (thank you Agent 007). A new wave of happiness overcame Tony as he thought about Ziva. Tony had gotten NCIS's very own Grinch to smile and join in the Christmas happiness. Tony's smile faded a bit as he realized that he had chickened out, yet again, with his Ziva kiss. He shook it off though, by telling himself that he would always have another chance. Tony picked up his gear and walked toward the elevator.

"I wish I had a mistletoe" Tony thought

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby was so happy that she was having problems focusing enough to successfully shutdown her computers. What McGee had done was so magical. He had gotten the young boy's mother into a tela-conference in MTAC. When she had asked, (ok begged) Tim to find a way for the boy to see his mom, who was on a ship somewhere at sea, Abby thought that Tim would have to ask either Gibbs or even Vance for clearance. However Tim had proved her wrong. Abby was ecstatic, all she wanted to do was kiss Tim. Kiss him with such passion that he would see how much she truly cared for him. Deep down she was sure that she loved him. Sighing Abby pushed the thoughts of love out of her head.

"If only I had a mistletoe." Abby thought

MCABBY MCABBY MCABBY MCABBY MCABBY MCABBY MCABBY

Tim looked around the bullpen and was only smiles, He even was smiling himself. Tim had just done what Abby had asked him to for Christmas. It had taken long phone calls and much time on hold, but he had gotten the tela-conference. Not only did Tim love the look on the small child's face, but he loved the look on Abby's face even more. Tim knew how much it had ment to Abby, and that is what had fueled him. That is why he had tried so hard, he wanted her to be happy on Christmas. Tim had a rising feeling that he should have kissed her on the lips when they exchanged little kisses of gratitude. He wanted to show her his passion, but thought it was stupid, and that is what had stopped him. So he packed up and took the stairs down to Abby's lab to wish her a Merry Christmas before leaving.

"If only I had a mistletoe with me I wouldn't have this problem" Tim thought

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and watched his team pack up with smiles on their faces and smiled to himself at what they didn't know. See when Gibbs had last been in the elevator he had been thinking about Christmas and Jenny. So being the romantic guy that he is, Gibbs taped a mistletoe to the inside edge of the enterance, just because he had felt festive. As he looked at the scene that was playing out in front of him, Gibbs knew that rule 12 would soon be forgotten.


	2. The mistletoe's first attack

Ziva made sure to walk slowly to ensure that Tony would be in the elevator. She was sick of having to wait for the "man" to make the move. After all she was the one who had Kissed him! Well, under cover didn't count cause if it did then Tony would have that glory… but the bathroom check kiss SO counted…. Ziva thought. This time she was not just going to kiss him, but she was going to kiss him on the lips. AND she was going to tell him that she was in love with him. She could only hope that he would feel the same. If not Ziva was screwed… and not in the good way. If Tony didn't feel the same way she would be responsible for ruining her partnership with the one guy that she loved, not to mention her best friend. Damn you Anthony DiNozzo!

Tony made sure to pack up quickly so that he could catch Ziva before she left. He wasn't really sure why but he just felt like it was the right thing to do. So when he rushed up and pushed the call button, he looked down into Ziva's eyes and his stomach felt like it might fly away. All he could do was smile as Ziva stood there next to him. Tony looked at her with his best "elevator eyes" and smiled to himself when he remembered the sexual harassment class that the team had just barely missed a few years back. His thoughts were interrupted by the DING that told him and his partner that the elevator was there. Tony held his arm out towards the opening doors of the elevator.

"Ladies first" Tony said to Ziva with his Amazing little smirk.

Ziva knew that she shouldn't fall for the smile, but she just couldn't help it. As she stepped into the elevator she scoffed at herself for acting like a love-sick little high school girl. She was going to kiss him and then just walk away. That was what she had decided. What else could she do? Was she supposed to tell him that she loved him like she had planed? Yeah right.

"I am happy that you gave that woman the doll… I think she liked it" Ziva said looking at Tony.

"Yeah," Tony smiled, "but it never would have happened without you, Ziva"

Ziva couldn't stop the red-hot blush that began spreading across her face. When she looked up at Tony, he was closer then she had thought.

"Listen, Ziva" Tony said, then cleared his throat trying to think of how been the center of all of this thoughts since she first appeared. Tony wasn't fully sure, but he thought that he might love her. His only problem was telling her this. "Ziva, I… um" Tony, not knowing what to say, took a step closer. "I think that maybe… I might," He took a deep breath.

"Tony," Ziva leaned in closer to Tony, feeling in her stomach that she should be closer. "Ugh" she thought

Tony turned around and flipped the off switch on the elevator, just as he had seen Gibbs do so many times before. As Tony looked around the metal box that they stood in, he noticed a small flower on the elevator ceiling, that was toward the door.

"Is that a mistletoe?" Ziva asked before Tony could make a comment about it.

Tony turned back around to face the beautiful woman. Then said "Yes, I do believe so."

"Good." Ziva gave Tony a look that he had only seen once or twice before, but recognized right away.

"Ziva, I think that I might love you" Tony had said the words so fast that he had even kind of screamed them at her. "My GOD!" Tony thought to himself "I feel like Ron Weasley, When he asks Flur to the Yule ball. What a love sick teenager!"

Realizing that he really had just confessed his love to Ziva he looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look, I understand if you don't reel the same way. Who am I kidding, you don't love me. I never should have said anything about it. This is the reason why Gibbs has the rules." Tony was speaking in hyper-speed. Feeling a bit like he was turning into one of the chipmunks and should call up Alvin, Tony scolded himself for saying anything in the first place. Who had put that mistletoe there? Why was Christmas getting to him this year? Did he really just say that he loved Ziva? All of these things were bouncing around in Tony's head as he watched Ziva just stood there.

"Oh, Tony" Ziva thought that she might cry. "Tony, you are the closest thing that I have ever had to a true best friend. You have consumed my thoughts for the longest time. I love you" Lost for words, Ziva did the only thing that she could thing of doing.

She leaned forward and Kissed Tony.


End file.
